NaruMLP
by demonzone2571
Summary: It's finally over with Kaguya sealed the Juubi banished the world is finally safe, but its not over yet when the Uchiha decides to show his true colors and force our favorite blonde to end his life once and for all. Upon their final clash naruto gets sent to place filled with magic and... Ponies?


**My first Naruto x My Little Pony Crossover so don't Hate.**

**Chapter 1: Wars End and a new beginning**

It was all over, Kaguya was finally defeated and the Juubi was sealed once again and the world is finally at peace, so everything should be smooth sailing ahead for Naruto and the rest of team 7 right?….. WRONG! It turns out that Sasuke decided to be a little traitorous bitch and declare revolution by announcing that he'll be killing the current kages and naming himself king of all of the elemental nations with the pink hair banshee agreeing with him and thus inflating his ego again…. Naruto being the only person with any common sense other than Kakashi and Hagoromo Ootsutsuki better known as the Sage of the Six Paths and father to all ninjutsu and the creator of the bijuu watched the fool go on and on about how he'll use the bijuu to destroy all the nations and create his own utopia over their ashes. As this was going on, Naruto had sealed all nine bijuu into himself because to the blonde it'll be a snowballs chance in hell if he'll let Sasuke control the bijuu for his own selfish reasons. Also while Sasuke was preaching about his greatness and Sakura was stroking his ego….. Hagoromo took Madara's eyes and implanted them into Naruto and thanks to the bijuu and his Uzumaki healing faction they were ready to go (AN: I mean seriously if you can do all that while Sasuke's stroking his ego image what anyone else would've done….. *reads porn* hell yeah).

When Sasuke was done ranting he looked around for the bijuu and was confused to see that they were gone "where are they? Where are my weapons for conquest?" he asked the fan-girl only for her to point to the group of three which consisted of Naruto, Kakashi and an ethereal Hagoromo. Sasuke then marched to them "where are my weapons?" he asked only for Hagoromo to look at Indra's reincarnation with disgust, Kakashi to look at his former students as if they'd finally lost their minds and for Naruto to deck him with a Tsunade style, bijuu chakra infused punch sending the delusional fool into one of the many giant roots left by the Shinjuku after Naruto literally cut that tree down with a Senpō: Yōton RasenShuriken (Sage Art: Lava Style RasenShuriken) curtesy of Naruto and the Yonbi Son Goku. Sakura decided to interject "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO…." She yelled only find sand circling around her and Naruto with his hand pointing at Sakura in a Gaara-like fashion "Sakura I've had enough of your stupid fan-girl tendencies and here I thought you might have grown out of it, but I guess I was wrong, so I'm about to do what I should've done a long time ago and I feel that it's been long overdue" he said as he held out his hand _'Shukaku you ready to kill a fan-girl?'_ he asked the One-Tailed only to get an affirmative response **"Sure thing kiddo and after seeing your memories we all believe that this punishment is way overdue"** Shukaku said with the others nodding in agreement. "Alright then… Jiton: Sabaku Kyū (Magnet Style: Sand Binding Coffin)" he said as the sand encased her in a cocoon of sand and rubble.

Kakashi and Hagoromo just stood by and watched.

Sakura was now scared "Na….Naruto y-you can't do this to me I'm your Sakura-chan!" she argued only for the sand to cover her mouth. Naruto then looked at her with uncaring eyes "not anymore" was all he said as he balled his extended hand into a fist "Sabaku Sôsô" (Imploding Sand Burial) was all he said as the sand covered Sakura imploded with blood and sand going everywhere ending the fan-girls life and send her soul straight to hell (AN: only one word to describe this scene: Brutal).

Naruto then summoned a whole horde of Shadow Clones and ordered then to collect the 7 swords of the mist, the 4 treasure artifacts of the sage, Orochimarus' Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and every scroll on all ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and anything important from his ancestral home of Uzushiogakure no Sato and finally from his parents estate and seal them into a large sealing scroll and when done collecting use the either the Kamui (Authority of the God) to send the asked targets into his own personal dimension thanks to his implanted Sharingan and the knowledge of how to use it thanks again to Hagoromo or to use the Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of all things) technique to create a large bird to transport it to him because he had a feeling that his time here in the elemental nations was almost at an end (AN: Foreshadowing).

As this was going on, Sasuke in using his Susanoo finally got himself free from the root that Naruto sent him through "that clan less loser will pay" he said as he launched himself into the air activated his complete Susanoo and shot like a rocket to his target with delusions of grandeur.

After about thirty minutes has pasted since Naruto issued his orders to his clone army. Naruto sensed that all the cloned have completed their tasks and sent the items to his personal dimension via Kamui instead of using Banbutsu Sōzō, the blonde then sensed Sasuke approaching him with the full intent to kill him, and so he gave a deep sigh before looking to his sensei and ancestor "thank you for everything…. For whatever happens please let it be known that it was I who stopped evil in its tracks" he said only getting a nodded from his former sensei and a warm smile from his legendary ancestor.

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke is pretty much the same as in chapters 695-698 of the Naruto manga with only a few key differences such as without the bijuu Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo wasn't enhanced with all the nine tailed beasts' chakras, but since Naruto has his own pair of Sharingan he has his own version of Perfect Susanoo and this enhanced it with bijuu chakra which looked like an armored Kyuubi. The fight has reached its climax in the place where it all started with both literally out of chakra and was charging their final attacks. Sasuke an Amaterasu infused chidori and Naruto a bijuudama rasengan the two attacks collide and created an explosion that destroyed the Valley of the End. The sheer force of their attacks ripped a hole through the fabric of space and time sucking Naruto in and closing on Sasuke only for him to land in the river below which lead to a waterfall and bunch of jagged rock and with no chakra to save his life and losing a lot of blood…. You can pretty much guess what happens next.

**Meanwhile in the rift…**

While Naruto was unconscious, the bijuu were working overtime just to keep their host from being ripped apart. And so they came to a solution to keep their host alive and that was to merge and become the new Juubi with its power not only will they save their friend, but grant him with the power to become something more and so the bijuu merged and from the light of their fusion a giant golden wolf with ten-tails emerged and pumped its chakra into the boy keeping him alive as he sailed through the rift and to his new adventure.

**Equestria: Castle Ruins**

The sun was slowly rising over the old castle ruins where Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were gathered as they watched Princess Celestia and Princess Luna embrace in a joyously tearful reunion, since Luna had just accepted her sister's offer of friendship. Suddenly a loud bang broke the teary reunion causing them all to look over at the source of the disturbance, a smoking form.

As the smoke cleared the eight people saw something that surprised them all and causing all of them to blush. Standing there was a boy of about eighteen. He had long spiky blonde hair, a long blonde tail, and his coat was a deep blood red color with a shade of black and his eyes were of indigo color with a ripple-like pattern. He was wearing a pair of tattered and blood stained pants and had scars littering his shirtless chest, the most noticeable one being the fist-sized scare over his heart. The thing that really caught their attention however, weren't the scars littering his body or the blood weren't stained pants, what caught their attention was the horn on his head and the 5 pair of wings on his back, something that was completely unheard of an alicorn with 10 wings.

Naruto shook his head trying to clear it. After his attack clashed with Sasuke's Naruto found himself flying through a void with what looked like stars all around him. Before he could do anything, Katsumi the new Juubi had told him that he had had been flung out of his dimension and was hurdling towards another, and that his body was reforming to match the world he was headed to, which was why his body was in pain before he landed with a small bang. She also explained to him that the bijuu had merged to keep him alive long enough for his body to reform itself without it tearing him apart, thus killing him in the process. With a sad smile she told him that they all wished him a happy life and that she'd be in their place to watch over him to make sure he stayed out of trouble which caused him to chuckle a bit.

As he tried to get his bearings, Naruto looked around finding himself in some sort of old castle, before spotting eight strange yet beautiful women, each around his age. The strange thing about them was that they looked like a mixture between a horse and a human, their feet were hove's, they had tails and their skin was covered in hair like a horses coat.

The first had had long sapphire blue hair with a pink and purple streak in it and a matching tail. Her coat was a light purple, her eyes were a violet color, and she had a purple horn on her head. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt and a matching skirt. (Twilight Sparkle)

The second had shoulder length bleach blonde hair and a matching tail, light green eye, and a light orange coat. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red and white plaid, short sleeved shirt that stopped right below her chest, which was rather large. (Apple Jack)

Next to her stood a girl with long pink hair and matching tail, cyan colored eyes, and a sunny blonde coat. She was wearing a ling yellow sun dress which was ripped showing of a bit of her leg, and on her back were a pair of yellow wings, which she had folded, behind her. (Fluttershy)

After her stood a girl with rainbow colored hair, while her tail had the same colors in reverse order. She had deep vivid red eyes, a light blue coat and two wings on her back. She was wearing a pair of baggy blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt that clung to her body, showing of her breast, which appeared to be a c-cup. (Rainbow Dash)

The fifth girl had long raspberry colored hair and tail, light cauldron blue eyes and a light pink coat. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt with balloons printed on it. (Pinkie Pie)

The sixth girl had long purple hair and tail, azure blue eyes, a light gray almost white coat and horn. She was wearing a white dress and a purple belt around her waist. (Rarity)

The last two girls were, in Naruto's opinion, stunning. The first had long green, pink, blue and purple hair with an equally long tail, magenta colored eyes, and a pure white coat with a pair of wings and a horn on her head. She was wearing a long form fighting white dress that showed of her double-d sized chest with a little cleavage showing, a golden necklace with a purple gem in the center and a matching crown on her head. (Celestia)

The girl next to her looked like her twin. She had long dark azure blue hair and tail, cyan blue eyes, and a dark sapphire blue coat with wings and a horn. She was wearing a long form fitting black dress which showed of her cleavage, since her chest was about a b-cup; she also had a black crown on her head and a necklace with a white crescent moon around her neck. (Luna)

"Gorgeous," was the only thing he could say before falling to his knees, his eyes growing heavy as he fell forward, unconscious, landing in the arms of Luna, who heard what he said and rushed to catch him, a blush spread across her face, which was matched by the others all of who heard what he said.

"Make haste, we should get him to a hospital," Celestia said, getting nods from the others as they gathered around him.

**Mindscape**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a field surrounded by trees with a lake nearby, where he saw Katsumi laying on her back and watching the clouds over head as her feet soaked in the water.

"Bout time you got here, I was wondering when you'd show up," she said not even looking at him.

"So, you going to explain what happen to me?" Naruto asked, as he walked over to the lake and looked at himself, liking his new appearance and flexed his wings for good measure.

"Basically, the explosion caused by you and the Uchiha caused a tore a rip in space and time, it killed the Uchiha and sent you flying to this new world, unfortunately the nine bijuu couldn't keep you alive long enough for you to travel safely, so they willed themselves to merge and form me so that you can live" she said looking at him, before looking in the direction of the two other presences that had appeared right after Naruto. "While outside space and time, your body became a gel of sorts, way too complicated to go in to detail, but basically, your body reformed, taking on the form of the strongest creature in this new dimension since you easily rival them in power and natural ability, isn't that right ladies?" she asked startling the two women Naruto had seen wearing the crowns, causing them to come into view.

"You know, it's rude to enter other people's minds without their permission," Naruto said getting a guilty look and blush of embarrassment from them.

"We're sorry for intruding like that, but we were hoping to get some answers for you, mainly your name," the woman in the white dress said, their blushes slowly fading.

"Well it's polite to introduce your selves before asking someone their name," he smirked, causing the blush to return.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, and the one who raises the sun at dawn," the woman with the white coat, now named Celestia, said as she bowed her head in greeting.

"I am Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria, a the one who raises the moon at dusk," the one with the blue coat, now known as Luna, said as her blush increased, getting a smirk from Naruto, as he went over, took both of their hands, and kissed them, causing them to become as red as tomatoes.

"It is an honor to meet two very beautiful women such as yourselves, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Jinchurikki of the lovely Katsumi," they looked over as Katsumi raised her hand in greeting from her position by the lake, "and the second Rikudō Sennin or sage of six paths," he said bowing to them, then folded his legs in indian style while floating in air and formed clothing similar to Hagoromo with his truth seeking orbs forming at the tips of each wing. "Now I believe you two had some questions, which I will be more than happy to answer if you can answer mine as well," both nodded their heads. "Then if you don't mind I will start off this little back and forward questionnaire, what's going to happen to me when I wake up?"

"Well that's actually the first thing we we're hoping to discuss," Celestia said finally calming down from her blush. "You see in our world there are three main types of people, the first are Earth ponies, they are the ones that have neither a horn nor wings," she said indicating that wings on his back and the horn on his head. "However they are extremely strong, able to knock over a tree with one punch, and are extremely fast when running."

"The second group is called Pegasi, they are the ones with wings," Luna said opening her wings and flapping them. "While not as strong as Earth ponies, they can be very fast when flying, they help create and guide clouds to where they need to go."

"The last group is known as Unicorns, they are the ones with the horns on their heads," Celestia said as her horn began to glow. "While they are not as strong of fast as the Earth ponies, they are the only ones able to use magic, which is when their horns glow."

"I'm guessing that since you three have both wings and a horn that you fall into a different category?" Katsumi asked causing the three to look over at her.

"Yes actually, we are part of a group known as Alicorns, a perfect blend between all three races, the strength of the Earth ponies, the flight ability of the Pegasi, and the magical ability of Unicorns," Celestia said nodding her head. "The thing is that with Naruto there are now four Alicorns in the world, myself, my sister, and our niece Princess Cadance and you, but you would be considered a rarity as you have 10 wings while the other alicorns only have a single pair" she said looking Naruto in the eyes before blushing.

"I'm guessing whatever you're plan for me is that it involves all of this info?" Naruto asked the two, getting a nod from the two.

"Yes, while we were carrying you to a hospital, Celestia and I were talking, and came up with a solution for you being here," Luna said with a small smile. "The plan is to tell everyone that you are a cousin of ours, from a remote location in Equestria, and you were on your way to," she blushed and looked away, "take part in an arranged marriage with both of us that was made long ago," her blushed deepened as she looked at Naruto to see his reaction.

"So, a political marriage to bring me into your family, something I guess everyone would assume or have already assumed that I am, which would cut out any type of suspicion as to who I am," he said summing up their plan, getting wide eyes from the two since he was acting like this happened every day. "It's not a bad plan the only problem would be those six that we're with you when I arrived and explaining my bloody appearance."

"We have an answer for that already," Luna said quickly. "On your way here you were attacked by a family of Ursa major, which you killed, but you were hurt and weakened, so using a teleportation spell you attempted to teleport to use, which is why you appeared in the old castle," Naruto nodded at this, it would be a believable story, though they would probably have to tell the fourth Alicorn about him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a believable story," he nodded with his eyes closed. "Though we'll probably have to tell your niece the truth about me," he said getting a nod from the other two.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto, why is it that you seem so calm about marrying someone you don't even know?" Celestia asked getting a raised eyebrow from him.

"Because, back in my dimension, political marriages were part of everyday life, hell, before I came here, I would have been married of to a bunch of women I don't know or care about in order to revive my clan," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides I get the chance to get to know two beauties like you, and it's about time I settled down and had a family" he said with another grin, causing them both to blush and look away from him.

Over the next few hours, the three Alicorns talked, getting to know each other, Luna and Celestia explaining about magic and how to fly, while Naruto explained about chakra and jutsu as well as Tekkei Genkais such as the Rinnegan and his chakra chains, with the three finding out that magic was the same as chakra, just without the hand sign's.

"Well it looks like it's time for you two to go," Naruto said looking at the two women; he could feel himself waking up. "I'll see, you both in a few moments," he smirked getting a smile and nod from the two.

"Very well, but please remember to stick with the story," Celestia said before they both vanished, with Luna giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

**Ponyville: Hospital**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, as the blinding white light and a smell he was all too familiar with hit him, the smell of sick people a smell that he can surly live without.

"Damn, my head is killing me," Naruto said as he sat up in the bed, getting a gasp. Turning to the sound, he found a woman in a white nurse's uniform staring at him, a small blush on her face.

"You're awake, but how, the doctor said you would be out for at least a week," she stuttered looking at her clip board.

"Well I've always been a rapid healer," he said with a small chuckle. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I, the last thing I remember is killing a group of Ursa Major then using a teleporting spell then nothing," he said getting a wide eyed look from the nurse, and the doctor that just came in.

"Y-you killed a group of Ursa major by yourself?" the doctor asked getting a nod from Naruto as he stood up, again shocking the two.

"Yep, but can you two please tell me where I am and how I got here?" he asked finding that he was wearing a pair of pajama pants and no shirt, which caused the nurse to blush.

"You're in Ponyville hospital; you were brought here by Princess Celestia and some other citizens of Ponyville," the doctor said as the nurse left to tell the people that brought here that he was awake.

"Well that's good, at least I'm close to where I was headed," he said stretching as the door to his room opened and the six people he saw back at the castle and the two princesses entered his room.

"Oh Naruto, you're up, how are you feeling?" Celestia asked looking at him, getting strange looks from the other six and the doctor.

"Princess Celestia do you know him?" Twilight Sparkle asked, he had learnt their names from Celestia while in his mindscape.

"Of course she knows me, how can she not know her fiancé?" he asked getting a blush from the sun princess and wide eyes from the others, minus Luna.

"What do you mean fiancé?" the six shouted in surprise.

"Is there any place to eat around here, I'm starving?" Naruto asked ignoring their shout and getting a small giggle from Luna and Celestia.

"Ohm I know a place we can go," Pinkie Pie said excitedly, getting everyone's attention. "But I want to know what you mean by fiancé before we go," she smiled getting a sigh from the male Alicorn, who nodded his head.

"Yo doc, you mind giving us a minute and not saying a thing about what you heard?" he asked getting a nod from the doctor as he left, closing the door behind him. "Before I start, can you six introduce yourselves so I know who I'm talking to?"

"Well I'm Pinkie pie, nice to meet you," she said hyperactively.

"The names Applejack, nice ta meet ya," she said tilting the cowboy hat she was wearing.

"I-I'm Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you," she said hiding behind Applejack with a blush on her face; this action reminded him of a certain Hyuuga girl back in the Elemental nations.

"I am Rarity darling," she said holding out a bag for him. "Here is a pair of clothes for you, I spent all night working on them," she said getting a nod and smile from him, causing her to blush.

"Hay there, the name's Rainbow Dash, fastest Pegasi in Ponyville," she said with a confident smirk.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm princess Celestia's student, and I have to ask… why it that you have 10 wings instead of 2?" she said getting a nod from Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you all and to answer your question Twilight I was born with them," Naruto said bowing his head and getting an 'ok' from Twilight. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, prince of Equestria and fiancé of both Celestia and Luna," he said shocking the six ponies again. "I guess since you six found me and helped me get here I'll explain a little, you see, I was engaged to both of them before Nightmare Moon manifested in Luna and Celestia sealed her away," he said getting raised eyebrows from all of them. "However, because Luna was sealed inside the moon that kind of put a damper on me marrying them, so I left and have been of in the farthest parts of Equestria, training to become stronger so that when Nightmare Moon returned, I could break her grasp and free Luna, even though you six seemed to have done that for me," he said getting blushes from them.

"If that's true then where were you when Nightmare Moon returned?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well I was on my way here when I was attacked by a group of Ursa major, I could have gotten here faster by teleporting, however, I knew I would need all my power to break Nightmare's hold so I came the long way, thus meeting up with the Ursa group," he said getting shocked looks from the six. "I killed the Ursa group, which is why I was bloody when I appeared, I was hurt, even though the blood was all from the Ursa group, and was too tired to move, so I use a very powerful teleportation spell to bring me to the strongest people around, which happened to be Celestia and Luna," he said getting a nod from everyone.

"Wow, so you really are Princess Celestia's fiancé," Rainbow said in awe.

"Yep, thanks to the contract set up between us a long time ago," Naruto said nodding his head. "The only thing is, I don't really know them," the six elements of harmony all had wide eyes at this. "Even though I'm their cousin, I never really had much interaction with them, especially after Luna was sealed, don't get me wrong I can't wait to marry them and get to know them, but I think I would rather live down here in Ponyville then in the high society life of Canterlot, and besides I'm sure that others would like to join our family and I wouldn't mind, so long as they get my future wives seal of approval" he said getting a smirk from Celestia, who saw what he was doing and a major blush from the mare 6 who pretty much had their minds in the gutter…. Even Pinkie Pie whose mind was normally filled with random stuff.

"Very well then," she said gaining everyone's attention. "After the wedding, which all six of you are invited to and hopefully be a part of" she said getting a blush from the mare 6 "Naruto will live here in Ponyville with Luna, helping her get use to the modern world," Celestia said getting wide eyes from everyone, including Naruto, who hadn't expected her to make him live with Luna. "Now that that's decoded let's go eat shall we," she said opening the door and walking out with a sway in her hips, the others copying her which brought Naruto's attention to all of their asses, used his Sharingan part of his Rinnegan to burn that image into his brain for later purposes, then he closed the door in order to change.

**Omake: That's HUGE!**

After going back into his room to change, he then noticed that his hospital gown was being elevated by a certain part of his body. So he took off his gown and was amazed at the sheer size of his manhood "HOLY SHIT THAT'S AN ENORMOUS PECKER…. IT'S GOT TO BE AT LEAST 24INCHES LONG!" he yelled so that everyone in the hospital can hear causing the mares to blush a bright crimson and the stallions to growl in jealously while they all thought 'lucky bastard'. However the princesses and the mare 6 were still close enough to hear and all 8 left with blood dripping from their noses and their minds so deep in the gutter that even some as innocent as Fluttershy was having some outrageous fantasies of being dominated by the new alicorn stallion. However, they had to wait for the wedding, so before having to meet up with him again that had to go home and take a very cold shower.

Within the seal Katsumi having seen her containers massive unit had to restrain herself from jumping out of the seal and taking him right then and there "damnit now after seeing that I'm so hot and bothered….. might as well take that cold shower that everyone keeps talking about" she said as she left for the lake within Naruto's mindscape.

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out.**


End file.
